


Tentative Steps

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Implied Angst, M/M, but it's Easy's pov so it's fluffy because he doesn't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: A glimpse of them in bed together, exploring each other, set before Easy finds out about the things Ringo did. More sweet than sexual. (I specifically imagine this to be the night that ends in Ringo's nightmare, because I'm a masochist, but it's not specifically referenced)





	Tentative Steps

He still doesn’t quite believe he gets to do this – lie between Ringo’s thighs and kiss along his neck, his perfect jawline. He feels Ringo’s chest rise and fall under him, sometimes even thinks he can feel Ringo’s heartbeat. Easy _really_ can’t believe he gets to do this. Even though they’re both still mostly dressed, it almost feels too much – _he_ almost feels too much.

Ringo’s right hand hovers close to Easy’s waist, where between shirt and boxer shorts there’s a patch of skin revealed. Easy can feel the heat radiating from Ringo’s palm but Ringo never closes the distance. He’s still holding back, in so many ways Easy didn’t expect and shows daring openness in so many others Easy can’t quite believe. And it’s fine, he likes the constant surprises of Ringo’s unexpected gestures and he knows he can wait for all the other ways Ringo still needs to let him close. They have time, there’s no rush. But he does wish Ringo would just touch him already, so he shifts slightly and feels Ringo’s fingers collide with the skin of his waist.

Ringo’s eyelids fall shut just then and his neck arches under Easy’s lips.

Easy can’t push down a soft smile, feeling Ringo’s breathing become more laboured as his fingers start tentatively sliding up under Easy’s shirt.

He has a secret list of things he wants to do to Ringo. It’s loud and crowded in his mind, his head is full with thoughts and wants fighting for dominance, but before he could settle on any of them, Ringo turns his head just a fraction, searching for Easy’s lips with quiet, persistent need. It’s a very particular kind of drug, kissing Ringo – it’s never quite the same twice and Easy always feels a little too in over his head, like he’s missing a good portion of what is going on during their kisses. Like overhearing one half of a conversation of a phone call. That almost imperceptible smile in the corner of Ringo’s lips he understands, but not the way his eyes are pressed shut, the way his frown deepens just a little even as his kisses become more heated.

Easy thinks that’s part of why he loves Ringo – he likes always finding new sides to him each day, likes being surprised by unexpected pathways that he never knew existed. He slides his left hand up Ringo’s neck, brushes his thumb over Ringo’s cheek and can’t help but smile into the kiss when that draws a soft, shaky breath from Ringo.

The kiss changes again as Ringo slowly starts taking control of it. There’s nothing hurried in his soft, languid kisses, and it’s slow and deliberate the way he pushes Easy on his back and leans over him, but there is something surprisingly demanding and strangely hopeful about the way Ringo slides their lips together, the way he can’t seem to get close enough. Easy’s not sure he understands that either, but he lets his fingertips gently brush up along Ringo’s spine and it draws a soft, surprised moan from Ringo.

He finally opens his eyes again and that makes Easy smile up at him.

“Hi,” he says softly. He watches Ringo’s expression soften, looks into his eyes and tries to catch each emotion flickering across them. He thinks he sees longing and quiet happiness and something a bit too much like uncertainty, maybe even dread. It always makes Easy feel a particular kind of tenderness towards Ringo, whenever he’s reminded how much this feeling between them unsettles Ringo with its newness.

He brushes a soft kiss against Ringo’s cheek and whispers: “Okay?”

Ringo nods slowly, smiles a little too deliberately, but before Easy could question any of it, Ringo shifts on top of him, and while claiming Easy’s lips in a deep kiss, rolls his hips, letting Easy feel just how much he wants this. And Easy stops thinking altogether.


End file.
